MossClan/Roleplay
Here you can RP as a MossClan cat! Please sign with the four ~'s. Archives 1, 2, 3 In MossClan... "What?! I want to exlore the territory and hunt!" Electricpaw protested. ---- The kit could not move anymore, he didn't have the strength. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 22:53, September 4, 2013 (UTC) "No! You clean! Then you can hunt," replied his mentor. 23:00, September 4, 2013 (UTC) "Fine!" Electricpaw stormed off to the elders den. ----- The fire-colored kit could fell blood trickling down his back where the beast had attacked him. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 23:02, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Tigerpaw padded over to Electricpaw.Skaarsgurd (talk) 10:05, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Tigerpaw then padded away from Eletricpaw and padded into the forest (Tigerpaw continues in CC RP :3)Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:26, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Splashfang saw Tigerpaw leave and decided to follow him. (Continued in CC RP) ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 13:31, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Tigerpaw padded into camp.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:25, September 8, 2013 (UTC) "Not bad," Splashfang commented, adding, "for an apprentice, that is." ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 12:26, September 8, 2013 (UTC) "Thanks" Tigerpaw meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:27, September 8, 2013 (UTC) "I'd say you could get something from the fresh-kill pile," she said. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 12:29, September 8, 2013 (UTC) "What about you? aren't you hungry?" Tigerpaw asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:31, September 8, 2013 (UTC) "now that you mentioned it, I am," she replied. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 12:32, September 8, 2013 (UTC) "Okay, then lets go to the fresh-kill pile" Tigerpaw meowed as he started to pad over to the pile.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:35, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Splashfang went towards the pile and grabbed a squirrel. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 12:37, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Tigerpaw grabbed a big mouse.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:38, September 8, 2013 (UTC) "I wonder what's wrong with that CaveClan apprentice, thinking he could go frolicking into another clan to steal food," she mentioned as she took a bite of the squirrel. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 12:39, September 8, 2013 (UTC) "He'd better not come into our clan" Tigerpaw meowed, taking a bite of the mouse.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:42, September 8, 2013 (UTC) "Yeah. Where'd he even get the idea?" she asked, taking another bite. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 12:43, September 8, 2013 (UTC) "I guess he thought he might get a reward" Tigerpaw meowed as he took another bite.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:46, September 8, 2013 (UTC) "A reward?! The only reward would be punishment!" Splashfang replied, a tone of disbelief as she took another bite. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 12:49, September 8, 2013 (UTC) "I guess some apprentices think differently than others" Tigerpaw meowed, taking another bite.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:50, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Electricpaw finished with the elders den. "Finally done" he mewed. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 13:42, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Tigerpaw saw his brother.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:43, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Windsong came up to Tigerpaw and began to eat a shrew. "Have you seen Petalfang? I've been looking for her all day and still havn't found her. I'm getting worried."-Wotto3577 (talk) 00:00, September 10, 2013 (UTC) "Sorry I haven't seen Petalfang" Tigerpaw replied.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:12, September 10, 2013 (UTC) "Okay, thank's for trying to help," said Windsong as he gulped down the last bite of his shrew. "I'll go look for her in the forest." Windsong got up and walked away. Around 15 minutes later Windsong came back into camp dragging a bleeding Petalfang. "Get the medicine cat!" he shouted.- Wotto3577 (talk) 01:27, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Tigerpaw went to get Splashfang.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:30, September 10, 2013 (UTC) "I saw a dead fox next to her. I'm guessing that there are cubs nearby. I'll tell the queens," said Windsong.-Wotto3577 (talk) 05:47, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Splashfang smelled a tang of blood. "Bleeding?" she asked the apprentice. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 20:25, September 10, 2013 (UTC) "Yeah, A cat named Petalfang is hurt" Tigerpaw told Splashfang.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:47, September 10, 2013 (UTC) "Splashfang, is she going to be okay?" they gold warrior asked. "I would die if anything happened to her. I already lost my mother." Wotto3577 (talk) 20:49, September 10, 2013 (UTC) "I... don't know," she admitted, "but I will try." Splashfang started studyinng the wound on Petalfang. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 20:54, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Tigerpaw looked at Petalfang.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:03, September 10, 2013 (UTC) "I'll get a search party to find the cubs," said Windsong, "maybe that'll take my mind off of it." Acornfrost, Reedwhisker and Windsong go into the forest. As they leave, Windsong looks back at Petalfang, sighs and enters the forest... Wotto3577 (talk) 21:09, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Splashfang found a source of the blood. "Get me some cobweb," she told Tigerpaw, holding her paw on it lightly. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 21:13, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Suddenly Prtalfang regained some consciousness. "Is Windsong going to find the fox in the forest?"Wotto3577 (talk) 21:30, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Tigerpaw went out to get some cobwebs.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:32, September 10, 2013 (UTC) "Don't forget marigold!" she called out, realizinng she forgot that. "Don't move, and I don't really know," she replied to Petalfang. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 21:34, September 10, 2013 (UTC) "He can't! There are 2 more full growns and 5 cubs!" Petalfang tried to move.Wotto3577 (talk) 21:37, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Tigerpaw got some cobwebs and marigold.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:38, September 10, 2013 (UTC) "Look, don't move, Tigerpaw could tell some warriors," she said, putting some marigold on the wound. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 21:40, September 10, 2013 (UTC) "Thanks, Splasfang. Thanks, Tigerpaw," said Petalfang.Wotto3577 (talk) 21:50, September 10, 2013 (UTC) "Your welcome" Tigerpaw meowed as he went to tell some warriors about the foxes and the cubs.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:52, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Splashfang placed cobweb onto the wound. "You're to stay in the medicine den for a few days," she said. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 21:54, September 10, 2013 (UTC) "Okay", said Petalfang. Suddenly a cry was heard. "A fox!"-Wotto3577 (talk) 21:58, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Tigerpaw attacked the fox.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:59, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Splashfang ran towards the fox. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 22:00, September 10, 2013 (UTC) "There's one behind the nursery!" Oatheart warned. Frostpaw tackled the fox and was bitten deeply.Wotto3577 (talk) 22:14, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Tigerpaw ran over to Frostpaw to help him out.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:22, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Splashfang attacked the fox by jumping on it's back, remembering her warrior training. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 22:24, September 10, 2013 (UTC) "Protect my mom please," Frostpaw asked Tigerpaw. "I'll get Blazetrail." He started to limp to Blazetrail but fell.-Wotto3577 (talk) 22:39, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Tigerpaw ran over to Frostpaw trying to help him up.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:46, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Splashfang managed to get one of the fox's eyes. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 22:48, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Blazetrail scraped another foxes face with his claw just as it was about to bite Tigerpaw and Frostpaw. He then tackled it.-Wotto3577 (talk) 22:54, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Tigerpaw continued to help Frostpaw.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:23, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Blazetrail killed one of the foxes. Wotto3577 (talk) 18:28, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Solarsun went for the other fox.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:55, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Honeypaw carried his brother to the Medicine Cat's den. He turned around and saw a blue flame for one second then It vanished. Wotto3577 (talk) 21:01, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Solarsun sunk his teeth in the foxes neck.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:03, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Honeypaw was wondering what that blue fire was. We he was jumped on by a fox cub. Wotto3577 (talk) 21:12, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Tigerpaw quickly pushed the fox cub off Honeypaw.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:14, September 11, 2013 (UTC) "Thanks" said Honeypaw "I owe you one. I have a question, Tigerpaw. Did you see that blue fire that was right here?" Windsong, Acornfrost and Reedwhisker came back from the forest. "We didn't se any......" Windsong started. "What the...." Just then, a fox cub jumped on Reedwhisker. Acornfrost bit the cub and threw it off Reedwhisker. Acornfrost felt bad but he had to in order to save Reedwhisker. Wotto3577 (talk) 21:22, September 11, 2013 (UTC) "I thought i saw something blue but i didn't know it was fire" Tigerpaw meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:25, September 11, 2013 (UTC) "It looked like fire, but how is fire blue? Do you think it means anything?" asked Honeypaw-Wotto3577 (talk) 21:29, September 11, 2013 (UTC) "I don't know" Tigerpaw replied.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:30, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Windsong ran over to the Medicine cat's den to make sure his siter was ok. Blazetrail was getting more help.-Wotto3577 (talk) 21:34, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Solarsun ran the foxes out of camp.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:36, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Dovepaw looked for Tigerpaw. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 21:39, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Tigerpaw padded out of the med-cats den.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:40, September 11, 2013 (UTC) "Hey! The fox cubs are stealing our fresh-kill!" yelled Acornfrost.Wotto3577 (talk) 21:44, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Solarsun attacked the cubs.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:43, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Honeypaw froze. He was starring at something. His eyes widened.-Wotto3577 (talk) 21:44, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Dovepaw purred. "Hello." She glanced at Honeypaw worriedly. "Are you O.K?"DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 21:47, September 11, 2013 (UTC) "Hi" Tigerpaw purred back.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:50, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Honeypaw blinked. "I just... just saw a blue flame grown bigger but the was destroyed by.... by a hawk type thing." He stammered. "Did you guys see it?"-Wotto3577 (talk) 21:53, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Tigerpaw looked at Dovepaw.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:54, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Eagleclaw emerged from the battle. "Why are you three just standing here talking?!" He spat. "Go out and fight for our clan!"-Wotto3577 (talk) 21:56, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Tigerpaw gave Dovepaw a lick on the ear then ran off to fight the foxes.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:58, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Honeypaw ran into battle-Wotto3577 (talk) 22:02, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Tigerpaw ran back to Dovepaw.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:04, September 11, 2013 (UTC) "Help!" Honeyclaw heard someone shout.-Wotto3577 (talk) 22:07, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Solarsun went over to the cat that shouted help.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:09, September 11, 2013 (UTC) "It came from the nursery shouted!" Shouted Bramblepaw.-Wotto3577 (talk) 22:11, September 11, 2013 (UTC) "Then go help them!" Solarsun meowed to Bramblepaw.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:12, September 11, 2013 (UTC) "Ok" Bramblepaw replied and ran to the nursery. In no time, all the foxes were gone but Frostpaw, was left with a terrible injury.-Wotto3577 (talk) 22:25, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Tigerpaw ran to Frostpaw to help him get to the med-cats den.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:19, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Splashfang went into the medicine den to check on Petalfang. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 00:07, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Tigerpaw got Frostpaw to the med-cats den.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:09, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Splashfang started checking Frostpaw. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 00:12, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Tigerpaw watched Splashfang.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:13, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Dovepaw padded up to Tigerpaw. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 00:22, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Tigerpaw purred and gave Dovepaw a lick on the ear.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:24, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Splashfang found a wound in Frostpaw. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 00:26, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Dovepaw purred and brushed pelts with Tigerpaw. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 00:29, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Tigerpaw twined his tail around hers.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:30, September 14, 2013 (UTC) "Will one of you two get me some cobweb and marigold?" Splashfang asked the two, seeing how bad it was. "...Might want to bring a lot of cobweb." ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 00:32, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Dovepaw parted from Tigerpaw and rushed to find the marigold and cobwebs, which she gathered an abundance. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 00:34, September 14, 2013 (UTC) "Is Frostpaw ganna be okay?" Tigerpaw asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:37, September 14, 2013 (UTC) "...I don't know..." she replied, adding, "the wound seems pretty deep." ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 00:37, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Dovepaw carried the herbs back. Then sighed. "I hope Frostpaw will be okay." Dovepaw stood by Tigerpaw again, twining her tail with his." DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 00:41, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Clans